Occasionally, a control module hardware or software failure occurs that causes the processor to continually reset. During a continual reset the boot program executes a startup command and thereafter transfers control to an application program, then an event causes the processor to reset which transfers control back to the boot program such that the sequence continually repeats. This sequence of events is difficult to stop, and since it is a very rapid cycle, the control module cannot communicate with an external tool to allow diagnosis of the issue and/or reprogramming of the problem area. This problem is particularly difficult to diagnose in sealed control modules or control modules that are inaccessible such as those mounted inside an engine or transmission.